One Week
by thatgirlwiththebooks
Summary: After all of the madness finally ends, Barnaby tells Lloyd that he's taking a week off from work to go on a vacation. Also, he's taking an oblivious, but crushing, Kotetsu with him. De-anon from the kink meme. Kotetsu/Barnaby/Kotetsu.
1. Chapter 1

De-anon from the kink meme. I don't usually choose to post kink meme things on here, but I liked this enough to. Part one of what will either be a two or three part fic.

* * *

><p>"You want a week off?" Lloyd cried, incredulous as he stared at the unruffled blonde that stood in front of him, arms crossed and eyes too calm for all the events he'd been through.<p>

"I don't want a week off. I'm taking a week off. There's a difference," he said coolly, "And the other heroes are as well. I know that Blue Rose and Dragon Kid have already taken off with Kotetsu's kid for a 'girl's trip.' At least, that's what Blue Rose called it. The city can handle a week of Hero TV on hiatus."

"I can't allow you to do that," Lloyd said, trying to keep panic out of his voice, "We've already booked at least five interviews!" Barnaby, his face still impassive, turned and began walking out of the room.

"Cancel them. I'm leaving in a few hours. If Agnes makes a fuss, tell her I've arranged a spa day. That should shut her up. By the way, Mr. Lloyd," he said, turning around, "I'm taking Kotetsu with me."

"Now wait," Lloyd said, starting up from his desk, "I need Kotetsu to fill in for you at interviews. You can relax just fine without him, can't you?" he asked, desperate to keep at least one of his heroes for advertisement purposes. To Lloyd's confusion, Barnaby smirked at him, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lloyd, but the relaxing I have planned definitely involves Kotetsu. See you Monday morning." And, without another word, he left. Lloyd slumped back in his chair and groaned.

* * *

><p>"Eh? A vacation?" Kotetsu asked, his face puzzled when Barnaby showed up at his apartment with a suitcase in each hand. The blond nodded, smiling at Kotetsu with eyes happier than Kotetsu had seen in a long time. However, the dark circles also clued Kotetsu into the fact that, more than anything else, Barnaby needed a good night's sleep.<p>

"Yes. For a week, at a vacation house I've reserved in the mountains. And, old man, you're coming with me. This suitcase is yours." He dropped the left bag into Kotetsu's arms, using his free hand to steer Kotetsu out the door.

"Wait a minute! Bunny, don't you just want to stay in and sleep? You look exhausted," he pointed out as they walked down the stairs of his apartment, trying to remember the last time Barnaby had grabbed onto his bicep so tightly. Barnaby's waves bounced as he shook his head, giving Kotetsu a small smile.

"There's nothing I'd like more than to get away from this insane city. And…I'd like you to be with me," he said, looking down at his feet. Kotetsu felt his cheeks heat up and scolded himself for allowing his mind to go to certain places. _He just can't be alone right now, Kotetsu, you should know that, of all people_, he thought, feeling the warmth of Barnaby's fingers through his thin shirt, _Be a good friend for him for the week. Kaede's off with Karina and Pao-Lin, you can focus on making him better_. He gave Barnaby a million-watt smile and squeezed him.

"We'll have a great week away from Sternbild, Bunny. I promise." He tweaked the younger man's glasses, looking into the pretty green of his eyes as he did so. Kotetsu's heart made a funny little jolt that he would've tried to pass off as a heart murmur if it wasn't impossible to deny how he felt for Barnaby. Instead of making another, "Don't call me Bunny!" comment, Barnaby only smiled and led him out of the building, breaking his hold only to call the town car he'd decided to order for the drive.

_Yes. A completely heterosexual, appropriate week with 'Handsome,' as Nathan calls him. Completely possible._

* * *

><p>The spacious back of the vehicle gave the both of them plenty of room to stretch their legs. Kotetsu watched the soap opera he'd heard Kaede mention to him on the small tv hanging from the ceiling of the car, while Barnaby read a paperback he'd picked up at a bookstore that morning. The lights outside the car began to dim as late afternoon became early evening. Hundreds of densely packed pine trees soon replaced the towering skyline of Sternbild, their scent even detectable inside the car.<p>

Barnaby eventually put the book down next to him, as he was too sleepy to read anymore. Kotetsu tried not to watch as those bright green eyes fluttered shut and how stupidly handsome Barnaby looked while half asleep, with his brow relaxed and lips gently parted. Then, he let out as small 'oh' as Barnaby lay his head down on his shoulder, tucking himself gently into a curled up sleeping position.

Hesitating, he brought his hand up to Barnaby's soft blond hair, taking a few tentative strokes to see if he protested. Barnaby sighed and smiled into Kotetsu's clavicle, and the older man began to run his fingers through Barnaby's hair. His fingers brushed against the scalp and wrapped wavy locks around his fingers. _Heh, my partner has nicer hair than most of the women in Sternbild_, he thought with a small smile, trying to enjoy the feel of Barnaby's smooth hair in his hands while he could. When he realized he probably wouldn't get another chance, the smile vanished from his face.

Barnaby gave a small sigh of content and, for the briefest of seconds; Kotetsu thought he felt him brush his lips along his neck in a little kiss. He dismissed it as wishful thinking.

The driver came to a stop an hour later, glancing up into the rear view mirror and suppressing a smirk at the sight of Sternbild's finest curled up together in the back.

"We're here, sirs," he said. Kotetsu rolled down the window and gaped, jaw hanging to the ground, at the house that Barnaby had reserved for the two of them.

Two stories tall and made of dark red brick with green ivy crawling up the sides and a spacious yard decorated with pink flowers, Kotetsu couldn't remember ever being near such a nice building. Barnaby stirred, disentangling himself from Kotetsu and practically jumping out of the car.

"Er, yeah. This is it, thank you," he said, lifting the trunk and pulling out their suitcases as Kotetsu kept gawking at the—the mansion Barnaby had for them. He barely noticed the car driving away and Barnaby sidling up to him.

"Nice, isn't it?" he asked, an almost-smug smile playing on his lips. Kotetsu could only nod; he picked up his suitcase and dumbly followed Barnaby inside.

"I asked them to stock us with enough food for the week," Barnaby called over his shoulder as Kotetsu dropped his bags in the foyer. He didn't imagine it could be possible, but the inside stunned him even more. Hardwood floors, a real fireplace, the softest couches he'd ever seen…and then he saw Barnaby standing in the kitchen, examining the contents of the fridge and suddenly felt a strong ache in his chest. The blond just looked so…perfect, yes, perfect was the word to describe the man standing in one of the fanciest kitchens Kotetsu had ever seen, with mussed blond waves and a wrinkled outfit.

"I could cook something, if you'd like," Barnaby offered, looking over his shoulder at Kotetsu. Snapping out of his stupor, Kotetsu fervently shook his head.

"No, Bunny, I can cook. Besides, you never got to eat my rice," he reminded him with a cheerful smile, throwing his hat down onto the kitchen counter as he began to look at what they had to work with. Barnaby looked as though he were about to say something, but stopped himself. Instead, he chose to lean against the counter and smile at Kotetsu.

"I never did, old man. Impress me," he taunted.

They ended up abandoning the oversized fancy wood dining table for the couch. Kotetsu made fried rice and pan seared some chicken to go with it. Despite not being entirely comfortable in the spacious, modern kitchen, he'd managed okay so far. Barnaby seemed to like it well enough, at least, for he managed seconds before he slumped back into the sofa.

"That was delicious, Kotetsu," he confessed, grinning as he put his feet up on the table, shedding his jacket off onto the floor. Kotetsu reciprocated the smile, but tried not to gawk at Barnaby's arms—arms that could rival Keith's in muscle definition—and how nice they looked under his shirt._ Stop it Kotetsu, you selfish old man, this week is about Bunny, not you and your inappropriate feelings, you'd better act normal. _

"Better clean up now," Kotetsu said, too quick to be anything but awkward as he leapt from the couch and swiped up the dishes, hurrying over to the kitchen. Barnaby glared at him.

"What's up with you? You've been acting weird since you got in the car," he insisted, following Kotetsu with a half-pout-half-frown on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Kotetsu asked, his voice on the strained, fake side, "I'm great. This house is awesome. This week will be fantastic and—"

Barnaby grabbed onto him, making Kotetsu drop the dishes to the ground as he found himself turned around by the confused, angry blond.

"Don't lie!" he shouted, shaking as he gripped Kotetsu. He could see where Barnaby was going emotionally, still volatile after one fucked up hell of a week, needing comfort, needing safety.

"Bunny, hey, Bunny calm down," Kotetsu said, placing his hand against Barnaby's pink cheek. He shook his head, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"No. I-I wanted to have a good week away, with you, Kotetsu, and…and…" he moved his hand to feel Kotetsu's, locking eyes with him. Before the older man could react, Barnaby slammed him against the wall and took his face into his hands, pressing his lips against his own in a heated, needy kiss. Kotetsu slammed his hands back into the wall, knocking something down to the ground, for he heard the thump of something solid hit the floor.

Barnaby whimpered, pressing himself against Kotetsu, and all he older man could think was, He's kissing me, he's actually kissing me, he's kissing me and I've dreamed about this and you should probably kiss him back before—. Barnaby broke away, bringing his hand up to his mouth, an expression of horror upon his face as he steadied himself against the counter.

"I…Kotetsu…I'm…stupid," he said, his eyes squeezed shut as his shoulders began to shake. Kotetsu snapped himself once again out of a silent stupor. He still couldn't think of anything to say, but he could move. He threw himself at Barnaby and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"No, Bunny, you're not stupid. I am, though, I'm really stupid," he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Barnaby's cheek. The blond froze, staring at Kotetsu as if he couldn't believe how he was reacting. Kotetsu smiled, keeping his hands firmly on his partner's waist as he leaned back in for a gentler kiss this time, angling his head so he could embrace Barnaby better.

"This isn't real," Barnaby murmured, still stunned by how Kotetsu's hands rested perfectly on his hips, and how wonderful the soft scratch of his beard felt against his chin. "I'm dreaming again. I am not kissing Kotetsu. My mind…"

"Is yours, now. Just like I am," Kotetsu whispered, moving his hands to Barnaby's cheeks and forcing him to look into his eyes, bright green into dark brown. "Maverick is gone. Your mind is whole again. And I'm here," he brushed a kiss to Barnaby's forehead, "And I want to be here. And I've wanted to kiss you…since I don't even know how long. I just never thought that you'd want me to."

Barnaby stopped breathing, staring at Kotetsu in shock. He reached out to touch Kotetsu's face, as if to make sure he was in fact, real, and that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him again. Kotetsu captured his hand and tenderly kissed his palm. The panic slowly eased from Barnaby's face, replaced with a more devilishly delighted expression.

"You're a stupid old man for not realizing sooner," he sighed, leaning into Kotetsu and kissing him full on the lips. Kotetsu groaned as Barnaby slid a knee in between his legs, rubbing it against the straining bulge in his pants. He pulled away with a slick 'pop,' his lips ruby red and wet from kissing. Kotetsu's heart raced as Barnaby massaged his groin, his green eyes glowing with lust.

"Ah, little Bunny," he teased, wrapping a curl around his finger and tugging, "Looks like you're living up to the nickname. Is someone horny for me?" Barnaby glared at him, but Kotetsu brushed his hand against the blonde's bulge and took pleasure from how his partner's eyes fluttered with desire.

"Bedroom, now," Barnaby panted, dragging Kotetsu back to the bedroom in a flurry of half-off clothes and tangled limbs. For Kotetsu, it was no longer a matter of wanting to kiss him, he needed to kiss Barnaby; he needed to know that the blonde wanted him and cared about him and, most importantly, remembered him. They'd made a million memories together already, and he wanted a million more (at least half of them involving situations like this).

Barnaby kicked the double doors to their obnoxiously huge bedroom open, pushing Kotetsu back on the gigantic bed and climbing on top. Kotetsu ground his hips upwards, kissing and sucking at Barnaby's lips with such ferocity that he was surprised he hadn't started bleeding yet. With his broad hands, Barnaby tore Kotetsu's vest and button-down from his body, leaving his perfectly muscled torso exposed to the cool air. A small moan rising up in the back of his throat, Kotetsu stared at Barnaby as the blonde pulled away to begin sucking on his neck, licking his way down his clavicle with a dexterous tongue.

Barnaby sighed as Kotetsu pulled the t-shirt off before working on his pants. They both threw their clothing to the ground, leaving them in nothing but tented boxers, Barnaby straddling Kotetsu. They paused, panting as they stared into each other's eyes. Kotetsu reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Barnaby's ear.

"I'm yours, Bunny," he whispered, hooking his thumbs into the blonde's underwear and sliding it down. His cheeks grew hot when he saw his partner's erection, dripping with precum.

"Nngh, Kotetsu," Barnaby moaned as Kotetsu tentatively started rubbing the head of his cock, pumping loosely and stroking the shaft as he experimented to see what his partner liked best. Every sound Barnaby made went straight to his own cock, he could watch that aroused face for forever. Lips parted, eyes half shut, cheeks pink. He found himself entranced by the pink of Barnaby's skin; how his cheeks flushed the color, how his pink nipples stood erect, and, most importantly, how hard and reddened his cock became as Kotetsu rubbed it more.

"You like it, Bunny?" Kotetsu whispered, tonguing the blonde's ear as he flipped him over onto his back. He crawled down Barnaby's torso in an almost cat-like way, until his erection hovered in front of his mouth. Making sure to keep eye contact with him, he began to suck Barnaby's dick, swirling his tongue and lapping at the salty skin with enough vigor to make Barnaby cry his name, rolling his hips and gripping onto the sheets.

"K-Kotetsu, stop," he moaned, fisting his fingers into Kotetsu's hair and yanked his mouth away from his erection. Kotetsu yelped in pain, stopped by the hazy lust that swam in Barnaby's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. Barnaby sat up in bed, reaching down to pull off Kotetsu's boxers.

"Fuck me," he whispered leaning back onto his elbows, and Kotetsu had never thought it possible for two monosyllabic words to sound sosexy. Then, reality punched him in the face.

"Bunny, I want to, believe me…" he said, his dick growing painfully hard as he looked at Barnaby, legs spread for him, "But we don't have any—"

"Left jeans pocket," he interrupted. Kotetsu stared at him before his face broke out into a smirk. Barnaby narrowed his eyes, his brow furrowed together.

"I...It's not like I planned for this, but—"

Kotetsu shut him up with a kiss.

He clambered off the bed and fished around in Barnaby's jeans until he found the bottle. He popped the cap open, crawling back onto Barnaby and pouring a generous amount in his hand. Kotetsu slathered the liquid on his cock, but also coated his fingers, positioning them at Barnaby's entrance.

"Relax," he whispered, leaning down for a deep kiss as he worked one finger inside. Barnaby made a whimper-moan noise deep in his throat as Kotetsu crooked his finger, stretching him for preparation. When his partner stopped squirming, Kotetsu worked in another finger, scissoring them so that Barnaby's hips pressed up against his own.

"Now…do it now," he whispered as he broke the kiss. Kotetsu removed his fingers and lined himself up with Barnaby, carefully sliding in. The blonde threw his head back against the pillows, writhing as Kotetsu pushed inside. "Fuck, Kotetsu!" he groaned, wrapping his long legs around Kotetsu's waist. He lifted his hips up and gasped as Kotetsu filled him, his eyes going wide from the new sensation. Lips parting, he murmured one word that spurred Kotetsu on further.

"More."

He pulled out and pushed in, struggling to find a good rhythm for the two, but Barnaby just make noises that drove Kotetsu wild; he'd never have expected his partner to be so vocal in bed.

"How are you so tight?" he hissed, forcing himself to keep an even pace as to not hurt him, "So hot, so…Bunny." He leaned back down to kiss him, sliding, thrusting, skin against skin and tongue against tongue as he fucked the King of Heroes into the mattress.

"So big, so hard," Barnaby moaned, trying to take in more of Kotetsu's length, "I'm…so…nngh!" he cried as Kotetsu wrapped his hand around his cock and began pumping with more vigor than before while still rocking in and out of him. "You're so hot and so, ugh, more," Barnaby babbled, becoming more incoherent by the second as Kotetsu worked his prostate and the head of his cock, leaving him a writhing, sweaty mess on the bed. Kotetsu felt the coil of his in his lower abdomen grow tauter and tauter as Barnaby's cries grew more desperate.

"I'm going to come, Kotetsu, oh, fuck," Barnaby moaned, his legs shaking as Kotetsu forced them further apart. Same, Kotetsu thought, but didn't say, as he focused on pleasuring his partner. Without another warning, Barnaby's hips rolled upward and his cum coated Kotetsu's hand as his body vibrated from the orgasm.

Kotetsu came soon after, driven to the edge by the clenching muscles around his cock. Collapsing on top of his partner, Kotetsu felt spent as the warm, slick body pressed against his own. He lifted his head to look at Barnaby's post-coital face. Wild hair, red cheeks, glazed green eyes…his l'il Bunny. To his horror, he felt tears prick at his own eyes as he buried his face into Barnaby's neck.

"Kotetsu?" Barnaby asked, concerned as he tilted the older man's chin up to get a good look at his face, "Why are you crying?" Kotetsu laughed, sniffling, and kissed Barnaby once again.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm just happy, Bunny."

* * *

><p>And this is only part one. Wow. This is from the kink meme and the prompt seriously ran away from me. I love these two so much. Feedback always helps an author write!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Barnaby awoke next morning to sunlight streaming in through the window. He groaned and flipped over onto his stomach, burying his face into a fluffy pillow. _No. This isn't my pillow,_he thought, the overstuffed feel of it so different from the worn, well used pillows at his apartment. Blinking his eyes open, fumbling around next to him for his glasses, he soon realized where he slept.

The mountain house. His vacation. Barnaby felt his heart begin to race when he realized he was completely naked and his whole lower body ached. Then, he heard a small grunt of disturbance next to him, and looked over to see a naked Kotetsu sleeping next to him.

_…That's right. It happened. You kissed him. And he kissed back, and you had sex with Kotetsu Kaburagi._The memories of last night swept back through his mind, filling him with emotion and just the barest hint of fear. His still couldn't trust his mind, not completely. What if, after all, this was just another trick?

_But it's not…Maverick is gone…he is…and Kotetsu wants you. He kissed you. He made love to you,_he told himself, curling up under the sheets. Freezing, he felt Kotetsu's arm wrap around his torso and pull him close, like he would a teddy bear. The dark brown strands, lighted with hints of gold by the sunlight, tickled his cheek as the older man held him close.

"You're a foolish old man for wanting me," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Kotetsu's head and resting his pale forehead against his tanned one. The older man's chest felt warm against his, comforting him as he curled into his partner. _I wonder what the press will do when they find out,_he thought with a wry smile, _Agnes will probably faint from the ratings possibility. Hmph. As if I'd let others see how much I lo…how much I love him._He felt his heart jump as he admitted it to himself. He loved him. He loved Kotetsu. He loved Kotetsu Kaburagi, Wild Tiger, goofy hero extraordinaire and his—what? Boyfriend? Lover? He hated that term. But Kotetsu seemed too mature for a title like "Boyfriend."

_It really doesn't matter,_Barnaby reminded himself, grinning as Kotetsu's hands wrapped around his waist in a cocoon hug, _He's just mine. It doesn't matter what he is. I have him by my side again._  
>As he listened to the sound of the forest outside of their home, mingling with Kotetsu's steady breathing, Barnaby found himself drifting back to sleep in his partner's arms.<p>

* * *

><p>The next time Barnaby awoke, it was because he smelled bacon. That alone was enough to wake up even the soundest of sleepers. He stretched his arms and rolled over to find that Kotetsu wasn't there. Forcing himself not to panic, he threw his legs over the side of the giant bed and winced. He felt the soreness seep through his muscles as he pulled a pair of loose sweatpants from his suitcase on. Not too sore to walk, but still enough to be uncomfortable.<p>

He stiffly made his way to the kitchen, to where he found Kotetsu wearing boxers and an apron, frying a pan full of bacon. The half naked man beamed at Barnaby, winking.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he remarked, leaning over the counter to give Barnaby a kiss before he focused his attention back on the bacon. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving, actually. And it's a shame, I wanted to make you breakfast," Barnaby said, walking around to wrap his arms around Kotetsu's waist. He pressed a kiss into Kotetsu's neck, peering over to look at the bacon, "But considering I burn all the food I touch, I think you cooking was the best idea." Kotetsu grinned, chuckling as he flipped the sizzling bacon onto a plate.

"You can make me cereal tomorrow, Bunny. The eggs and toast are already on the table." He took the plate of food in one hand and led Barnaby to sit down, placing the bacon in front of him and taking his place across the table. "Go on, eat!"

Barnaby devoured his food; unaware of how hungry sex made him. Kotetsu seemed equally hungry, but made sure Barnaby got enough to eat first. The affection made Barnaby's face flush pink and wish he could curl up in bed with Kotetsu again.

"What do you want to do today?" Kotetsu asked, his smile rivaling the sunlight that streamed in all the high windows in terms of brightness. Barnaby shifted in his seat, wincing as he felt the dull pain return.

"Um, nothing too strenuous. I'm pretty sore from last night…which was amazing, by the way," he said, smiling at Kotetsu in a way that made the old man flustered and blushing.

"Heh…you weren't so bad yourself, Bunny."

After breakfast, they spent the rest of the day in bed. They didn't do anything too sexual, but mostly curled up into each other, watched movies, and just enjoyed the silence away from Sternbild. Barnaby was already dreading going back to work on Monday. He wanted to capture this moment in time—him and Kotetsu, happier than they'd been in ages, kissing, laughing as they speculated about their hero friends.

"I wonder what the girls are doing now," Kotetsu laughed, his face growing soft as he thought about his daughter, "Hope nothing too stupid."

"They're teenaged NEXTs. Even if they do something stupid, they'll be fine," Barnaby laughed, laying his head on Kotetsu's shoulder, "I bet right now Kaede and Karina are trying to put a dress on Pao-Lin. Again. And maybe teasing her for crushing on Ivan."

"I swear, he'll stay oblivious forever unless she burns the words 'I like you, go out with me' into the gym wall with her lightning. Heh. Kids…wonder if people ever talked about us getting together, beyond the fan magazines. Kinda weird, if you actually think about it. When the press finds out, I'll be accused of corrupting the King of Heroes." Kotetsu smirked, nipping at Barnaby's ear. The blonde blushed, playfully pushing Kotetsu off.

"Our sex life stays out of the magazines, preferably. However, if they press for info, I made the first move." Before Kotetsu could respond, Barnaby pulled him in for another kiss and they both sank back into the mattress.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Barnaby felt more energetic and began to tire of staying in bed, he suggested to Kotetsu that they explore the woods surrounding their secluded home. Kotetsu, after insisting they put on smelly bug-spray and sunscreen, bounded out of the house like an energetic puppy who'd been cooped up for too long. <em>Sometimes I wonder who the old man is here,<em>Barnaby thought with a wry smile on his face as he hurried after Kotetsu.

"This place is amazing!" Kotetsu shouted into the woods, disturbing a few birds into the air. Wind rippled through his hair, blowing the loose t-shirt against his body and making Kotetsu sigh, "I don't want to leave." Barnaby readjusted his small backpack and smiled at the old man.

They traipsed through the forest, Kotetsu stopping every once in awhile to stare at the wildlife. Barnaby too felt mesmerized by their environment, so very different from the metropolis of Sternbild. They saw foxes, squirrels, birds, all animals that couldn't stay in a busy city. The flowers crawled along the ground in a myriad of colors, blowing in the gentle breeze along their path. Kotetsu stooped to the ground to pluck a red once from the ground, turning to tuck it behind Barnaby's ear.

"I'm not a woman, Kotetsu," he muttered, reaching up to feel the soft petals of the flower nevertheless. Kotetsu twisted a curl around his finger and tugged, stealing a kiss from Barnaby.

"Really, Bunny? I didn't notice last night," he teased, turning his head to look at their surroundings. Barnaby followed his line of sight to a gigantic tree with long, thick branches spreading out in multiple directions.

"No."

"But Bunny—"

"You are too old to climb trees," Barnaby said with a note of finality in his voice. Pouting, Kotetu looked down at the ground, as if he'd given up…then he started sprinting for the tree, leaving Barnaby alone.

"Kotetsu!" he shouted, dropping the bag and chasing after the older man, who'd already reached the tree. He saw Kotetsu grip onto the old bark and pull himself up, wriggling as he climbed the tree.

"What's wrong, little Bunny? Can't you climb a tree?" Kotetsu asked, his voice irritating Barnaby, who still stood beneath him on the ground.

"Come down!" he shouted, crossing his arms. Kotetsu hooked his legs on a tree limb and let his body swing downwards, until he hung eye to eye with Barnaby. iHis grin looks even more ridiculous upside down,/i Barnaby thought, narrowing his eyes at his goofy partner. Kotetsu reached a hand down and smoothed the blonde, wind-ruffled hair, puckering his lips.

With a sigh, Barnaby leaned in for a kiss before making himself climb the tree (which was harder than he expected, especially without a hero suit).

"I'm part monkey," Kotetsu explained when Barnaby sat next to him on the branch, looking out at the forest. Tentatively, he leaned into Kotetsu, smiling when he remembered doing the same action in the town car to gauge how his partner would react to his 'softer side.' He wanted to be kinder…of course, he wasn't going to let Kotetsu get away with being stupid and reckless all the time, but he liked being happy. It felt nice.

"I don't want to go back either," Barnaby said, looking up at the clear blue sky, streaked with cottony white clouds. "I just want to have all the heroes come and live out here. There's definitely enough room in this house." Kotetsu laughed, leaning his head on top of Barnaby's, the vibration of his chuckles coursing through both of their bodies.

"I think that you and Karina would kill each other after a week. Nathan would probably set a new world record for how many times he groped Antonio in an hour. Ivan, Keith, and Pao-Lin are too hyper to be under the same roof together. But…I like that idea. I'd bring Kaede out here. Wonder how she'll react to having two 'daddies'," he laughed, innocently throwing the idea out. Barnaby's eyes widened at the thought. _Marrying him_…no, it was too soon to think about that.

"It'd be nice, being with friends off camera," Barnaby mused. He didn't use to have friends. But now…now things were different. He thought back to the final battle, completely losing himself to the fight. He remembered how the heroes interacted while defending themselves and the city. Karina, taking a blow for Kotetsu, Keith diving to push Nathan out of an oncoming explosion, Pao-Lin electrocuting to save Ivan. Antonio shielded him with his armor. "Kotetsu would never forgive me if I let you die," he'd said, his voice gruff from within his hero suit.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" Kotetsu asked, his voice grave as he looked down at Barnaby. The blonde nodded.

"It's hard not to. I…I just can't believe it's over," he said, staring down at the green grass so far below them. "And I definitely can't believe that we made it out mostly okay."

"Well, we did," Kotetsu said, using the same soft, comforting voice that Barnaby remembered from the height of his horrible breakdown. The two of them sat in silence, watching the clouds drift in the sky and enjoying the feel of rough bark against their clothes. An hour later, the sky opened up and rain began to fall, quickly drenching them through. Barnaby shivered as he pulled away from Kotetsu, grabbing for the tree trunk in a hope to slide down the tree. His glasses were almost completely fogged up; impairing his vision.

"Hey, Bunny, calm down," Kotetsu laughed, standing up on the branch and looking down at the tense man.

"Kotetsu, I'm just—" a huge clap of thunder interrupted him, and, to Barnaby's horror, he saw Kotetsu's footing slip on the branch. He had time to shout before he toppling to the ground, smacking against the wet grass.

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby shouted, abandoning all pretenses of safety and jumping down to crouch on the ground next to him. Panic rising in his chest, he immediately checked the older man for broken bones while swearing. They were hours away from any hospital; why did Kotetsu have to go and fall out of a tree? A fucking tree?

"I'm fine…argh," Kotetsu groaned, sitting up and rubbing his leg, "Just a strain. Hey, Bunny, you don't have to do…but you're going to anyways." He grumbled as Barnaby swept him up and began carrying him.

"Shut up, you stupid old man," Barnaby said as he tightened his hold on his partner.

* * *

><p>AN: This was somewhat of a breather chapter before the smut-filled one I have planned next. I hope you enjoyed this fluff, review please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, it really was just a strain, not a broken bone or a torn muscle. Barnaby realized after the storm became full blown that he'd left the backpack out in the forest, but he didn't care. They still had plenty of supplies. Kotetsu lay stretched out on the couch, his leg propped up and wearing an expression of guilt along with an ice pack.

"Ah, Bunny," he'd start, but the blonde would ignore him, lips pursed as he sat food down next to him and stalked off. "Bunny!" He slammed the door to their room shut and slid down on the ground, crossing his arms.

After about fifteen minutes of silently fuming on the ground, a wave of guilt washed over him. What the fuck am I doing? he wondered, smacking his forehead into his hand, I have to be possibly the worst partner ever…he hurt himself while we were doing something I suggested and yeah, he was stupid, but am I really giving an injured Kotetsu the silent treatment? After everything that he's done for me?Barnaby groaned and curled his knees to his chest as he struggled to think of how to apologize. Kotetsu probably already thought of him as a petulant child after the way he'd acted.

Before his legs could fall asleep, Barnaby forced himself up so he could walk over to tear through his suitcase. No, he didn't pack any roleplay clothing (that would be for another day) but he did pack something he thought might alleviate Kotetsu's discomfort. He pulled out the bottle of sweetly scented liquid, removed his shirt, glanced over in the mirror to make sure his hair didn't look too messed up, and then walked back out to the living room.

Kotetsu didn't notice Barnaby come back in; he lay curled away from the bedroom doors, his face planted in a pillow. Based on his body language, Barnaby could tell that he was sulking too, but for a different reason.

"Hey, old man," Barnaby said, leaning forward on the back of the sofa, his blonde bangs falling in his eyes. Kotetsu grunted, but refused to look up at him, tightening his grip on the pillow. "Old man…I'm sorry," he whispered, bending down so that his waves tickled Kotetsu's shoulder.

"You're still mad at me," Kotetsu grumbled. Barnaby shook his head, disregarding that his partner couldn't see him.

"No, I'm not, I was awful and I want to make it up to you. Kotetsu, look at me..." he walked around so he stood next to the older man, bottle in hi hands and what he hoped was a sweet, but apologetic, smile on his face. Kotetsu rolled over onto his back and looked up at him. He widened his eyes upon seeing Barnaby's half naked state.

"Don't think that just because you take your clothes off—"

"No, no, that's not it," Barnaby laughed, leaning down to kiss Kotetsu, "I just…I got irrationally mad, and I shouldn't have. You take care of me so much Kotetsu, and I take it for granted. Let me take care of you." He tugged at Kotetsu's shirt, pulling it up and over his head so that he could see the tan skin stretched taut over defined abs and muscled back.

Barnaby, taking care not to jostle his leg, straddled a shirtless Kotetsu with his knees, leaning down to start kissing Kotetsu's ear. The tanned man groaned and looped his arms around Barnaby's waist, trying to pull him down. "Mmm, Kotetsu, he murmured, dangling the bottle in front of his face. Kotetsu gave it an apprehensive look.

"I just strained a muscle, Bunny, I don't think those activities would be the best right now." Barnaby shook his head, sitting up.

"I said I was going to take care of you, not fuck you, Kotetsu. Now roll over and relax." Kotetsu looked wary, but rolled over and allowed Barnaby a good look at his—no other way to describe it—sexy back. Muscles rippled beneath the surface, which had various scars, gathered from the years of working as a hero, patterning his skin.

He unscrewed the cap of the lavender scented massage oil and poured a general amount onto his hands, silently thanking the universe for letting this house have a leather couch, not fabric. When his entire hands were coated, he began to work Kotetsu's shoulders. The moan his partner let out when his fingers dug into the muscles sounded nothing short of sinful.

"Oh, Bunny," he groaned, rolling his shoulders back as Barnaby rubbed and kneaded, manipulating his muscles into releasing years of tension.

"Does that feel good, Kotetsu?" he murmured, moving his fingers to the base of Kotetsu's neck and pushing in deep. Kotetsu just let out another moan, encouraging Barnaby to dig deeper, go harder. He felt himself growing hard on top of Kotetsu as the older man made those noises, begging Barnaby to touch him more. His hands slid down to his shoulder blades, pressing and kneading so that Kotetsu groaned into the pillow.

"Bunny, I love you," Kotetsu sighed, making Barnaby pause. He leaned down and kissed Kotetsu's shoulder.

"I love you too."

When he moved his hands down to Kotetsu's lower back, the knots became worse. Barnaby kneaded and rubbed, gripping tightly to Kotetsu and making the old man cry out his name as he released the tension built up. With a sly smile on his lips, Barnaby carefully slid Kotetsu's loose pants off, leaving him in his boxers.

"Have to get that leg fixed," he said, pulling out the suave voice he usually only saved for radio shows. Kotetsu shuddered as Barnaby tenderly pressed on his leg, feeling for where the muscles torqued from the fall.

"Careful, Bunny," Kotetsu groaned, pressing his muscles further into Barnaby's fingers, "I'm…still…ungh." He dissolved into incoherent noises as the blonde works out a particularly nasty knot, a shiver running through him.

"Roll over," Barnaby whispered, looping his arm around and gently flipping Kotetsu so that he could see his face. His cheeks flushed red, and his eyelids fluttered, half shut from the relaxation of a massage. A jolt of guilt ran through Barnaby when he saw the scar from the final fight running down Kotetsu's side, but he felt more distracted by Kotetsu's tented pants. He pretended not to notice the arousal as he hooked Kotetsu's leg over his shoulder and pushed back ever so lightly, stretching the muscle. Kotetsu yelped, and he slowed down, massaging light circles in the tanned skin.

"Don't scare me like that again," Barnaby murmured, putting Kotetsu's leg down and crawling on top of him to kiss the gently parted lips properly. With a sigh of content, Kotetsu wrapped his arms around Barnaby's waist and pulled him in close, leaving no space between their chests, "And—" Barnaby continued, in between kisses, "Please, don't leave."

Kotetsu broke away to gaze up at Barnaby, his brown eyes tender and full of concern. With a freshly healed hand, he reached up and cupped Barnaby's cheek.

"Bunny…I am yours," he murmured, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you; you're never getting rid of me." He craned his neck back up for a second kiss, dragging Barnaby back down on top of him. The blonde felt his hardness through the thin fabric of his pants and reached a tentative hand down to rub Kotetsu.

"How does that feel?" he whispered, his voice low as he kissed Kotetsu, nipping and tracing his tongue over his now kiss-swollen lower lip. Kotetsu let out a whine and rolled his hips, trying to get more friction against Barnaby's hand.

"It feels like I've been hard since you started massaging me, which is the truth," he panted, his hands trailing down Barnaby's bare back. A gleam flashed in his mocha eyes, more devious than Barnaby was used to seeing. "You know, Bunny, you really fixed up my leg…I think that I should make up being so annoying to you." As he reached for Barnaby's pants, the blonde stopped him with a firm gaze.

"No, Kotetsu," he stated, eliciting cries of 'why?' from Kotetsu. Adjusting his glasses, Barnaby slid back down Kotetsu's torso, tracing his tongue over his pectorals, taking care not to touch his still-sensitive scars. Kotetsu's breath hitched as Barnaby's touch swept over his naval, moved down over the V of his hipbones. Looking up at him through thick eyelashes, Barnaby smirked and quickly pulled down the zipper of his pants, throwing the offending fabric to the side. Quickly, he took his own off as well, leaving the both of them in their boxers.

"You always take care of me…" he murmured, his voice soft and sexual as he rubbed Kotetsu through the thin fabric of his underwear, "I'm going to take care of you."

Kotetsu groaned as Barnaby completely divested him of pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked on the couch. Wasting no time, Barnaby began licking Kotetsu's cock, pumping the base of it with his still oily hands.

"Could you be any harder?" he teased, gazing up at Kotetsu's face. A blush crept back over his visage, making him all the more attractive to Barnaby.

"Hmm, why don't you find out?" His chuckles turned into moans as Barnaby ran his tongue over the head of his dick. Determined to elicite as much noise from Kotetsu as possible, the blonde enclosed his mouth completely around the cock, sucking and licking it like Kotetsu had to his. "Oh, fuck, Bunny, fuck, you're too good at this," Kotetsu groaned, his fingers curling into Barnaby's hair. Pulling away with a soft pop, Barnaby's eyelids fluttered from arousal as he looked up at Kotetsu.

"You can pull it if you like," he said, almost too innocent for the activity he performed. Then, he began sucking Kotetsu's cock with more fervor than before, causing the older man to cry out and reflexively yank at Barnaby's hair, a blonde curl twisting around a tan finger.

The sensation went straight to his cock, painfully hard within its own confines, but right now wasn't about him. Kotetsu deserved all of his attention. He began to hum, alternating between some of the sillier pop songs he'd heard on the radio, some of the instrumental music used on Hero TV, and old classical music he'd grown up with.

"Bunny," Kotetsu sighed, "You're, oh, fuck, where did you—nngh," his legs trembled as Barnaby's tongue pressed against a sensitive spot. Then, he gave another sharp tug on Barnaby's hair, jerking him away from his cock. Scared for a second that he'd hurt Kotetsu somehow, that fear was soon alleviated by the look of feral lust that the older man wore.

"Fuck me," he said, almost begging Barnaby as he lay on the couch with his legs spread. _Did he just ask me that?_ Barnaby thought, unable to believe his ears. Unconsciously, his hands reached down and removed his boxers, grabbed the massage oil from the ground and slathered his fingers with them.

"A-Are you sure?" he stammered, unsure of how to go about fucking the older man. Kotetsu smiled and wrapped his hand around his erection, giving it a few loose pumps.

"Yes…my little Bunny got me all worked up, and he said he was going to take care of me. Right?" A grin worked its way over Barnaby's face; he poured more oil onto his fingers and moved back over Kotetsu.

"Of course, you dirty old man," he murmured.

He pressed one finger against Kotetsu's entrance, careful as he slid it in. Kotetsu's body went rigid from the sensation; his hands gripped the sofa and his neck strained backwards.

"Fuck, Bunny, nngh," he moaned as Barnaby hesitantly slipped another slick finger inside, "That feels..fantastic." He squirmed as Barnaby stretched his fingers, crooking them up inside and stroking. A self-satisfactory smirk back on his face, Barnaby added a third and enjoyed how Kotetsu cried out, needy, wanton and wanting as he bucked his hips upwards.

"You like this, Kotetsu?" he asked, pushing his fingers in as he leaned forward to take Kotetsu's cock back into his mouth. The two sensations apparently overwhelmed the older man, for he lost his ability to form coherent sentences. Curse words, mixed in with his name, streamed from the older man's mouth, and Barnaby felt his cock grow harder just from hearing the words, Bunny, fuck pulled his fingers out, sure that Kotetsu was ready, and launched himself back over Kotetsu's chest.

"I love those noises you make," he said, his eyes blazing with want as he positioned his cock at Kotetsu's entrance, "But I also love it when I shut you up." He devoured Kotetsu's lips in a hungry embrace as he pushed inside, silencing the shouts and pleads with his tongue. When Barnaby broke away, Kotetsu shouted, "FUCK!" He froze as the blonde began to pull out, but cried out in pleasure when he pushed back inside, angling his hips so that he could take more.

Barnaby grabbed onto Kotetsu's hips, pulling them back to establish a rhythm, pull out, slam in, rinse and repeat. As Barnaby's thrusts grew harder, more intense, Kotetsu cried out and rolled over on the couch, sending both of them to the floor. Neither of them stopped in their actions; Kotetsu, now on top of Barnaby, raised himself off of the cock before sliding back down.

"Fuck me, Bunny," he begged, trying to speed up, but hindered by his weakened leg. Barnaby grinned, gripped his fingers into Kotetsu's muscular waist, and thrust upward, pulling back out and pushing back in just as fast. The brunette shouted, swore and thrust his hips forward, signaling that Barnaby had found the spot.

"Like that, Kotetsu? Do you like it when I fuck you, dirty old man, do you like the king of heroes fucking you?" he asked, filthy words spilling from his lips as Kotetsu rode him, those brown eyes half closed in lust.

"Yes, Bunny, I fucking love it, god, you're incredible." Barnaby pulled him back down for a kiss, still thrusting inside, taking care to make sure that Kotetsu didn't hurt himself. Kotetsu bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood and gasped.

"Bunny, nngh, Bunny, I'm going to come soon," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Barnaby wrapped his hand around Kotetsu's reddened cock, rubbing the underside, stroking the shaft and thumbing the head, sending Kotetsu's eyes rolling into the back of his head from sensory overload.

"Come for me," Barnaby said, and Kotetsu shouted, thrusting upward once more before come spurted onto his chest and onto Barnaby's hand. The blonde felt his own orgasm coming on and sucked his lower lip in, still thrusting up into a dazed Kotetsu.

"God, Kotetsu, so fucking tight, I'm—I'm!" But Kotetsu bent down and tilted Barnaby's chin upward, making contact with his lips once more. When Kotetsu's talented tongue slid back into his mouth, the mere action sent him over the edge. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he came inside Kotetsu, a shudder running through his body. Kotetsu collapsed on top of him after both were done, his face firmly in his shoulder.

"…That was amazing," Kotetsu confessed, laughing as he rolled off of Barnaby, "I…I am definitely going to feel that in the morning, wow, Bunny, you…" he trailed off, unable to do anything but lean back in for another kiss.

"I don't think I can do anything else for the rest of the day," Barnaby groaned, his legs protesting any kind of movement. Kotetsu shook his head, chuckling softly.

"Me neither. I don't think I can do anything for the rest of the week, actually, but I don't regret a single second."

Barnaby looked over at Kotetsu, how perfect his flushed face looked against the ground and suddenly realized that he had to be the luckiest man alive. Lying on the ground, naked, with a man who loved him. Who would never leave him. Pressing a kiss to Kotetsu's lips, he pulled his partner in close once more.

"Yeah. Me neither."


End file.
